Six Days
by blackfire1108
Summary: Kyle comes home from college and has six days to come clean about eighteen years of hidden feelings. STYLE. possible oneshot, tell me if you want me to continue
1. Returning Home

"_Stan?" The redhead asked inquisitively as his friend leaned over the table. They had gone out to dinner and were currently sharing a gigantic slice of chocolate cheesecake. Now Stan hovered dangerously close to the chocolate masterpiece as he reached for Kyle's face. _

_Stan brushed his friend's lips gently with his thumb, and then gracefully sat back down in his seat. Kyle could feel his face heat up. "W-what?" He stuttered, causing Stan to look up with a mischievous look on his face. "You had chocolate all over yourself," the boy stated, plain and simple, then licked his finger._

"_Kyle—"_

TAPTAPTAP

Kyle turned over in his bed and groaned, nuzzling his head into his pillow in an unsuccessful attempt to fall back asleep. Judging from the absolute darkness around him, he decided that it had to be at least two o'clock on the Wednesday morning before Thanksgiving. Kyle had arrived home at precisely nine on Tuesday night from his first semester at college, and his parents had insisted that he stay home with them for the rest of the evening. Not that Kyle minded all that much. He wanted to see his family; however, that meant there was at least a whopping twelve hours before he could see any of his friends. At least twelve hours before he could see _Stan_. Kyle felt his eyelids grow heavy, until they finally shut, returning him once again to his pleasant dream.

"_Kyle," Stan breathed into the boy's ear. The pair had somehow transported to some sort of park where they were lying beside each other on a large blue blanket under the dark, star-filled sky. "Stan?" Kyle murmured, confused, to the boy next to him. The cold November air caused Kyle to shiver. "Where are we?" he asked, then sneezed as the wind began to pick up. "Stan?"_

_The dark haired boy next to him shifted so that the two were now facing each other. His mouth twitched into a devilish grin as he wrapped his arms around the cold boy. "Kyle…" he breathed once more into the boy's ear._

"_Kyle"_

TAPTAPTAP

"KYLE!"

"uugh…" Kyle squeezed his eyes shut and covered his head with his pillow, wanting nothing more than to fall back into his dream world. _"nnn,"_ Kyle said unintelligibly.

"Kyle?" A very real voice questioned.

"mmm?" Kyle mumbled through his pillow.

"Kyle, wake up!"

Kyle shot up in his bed, where he found himself instantly greeted by the face of his super best friend, and an open window. Kyle shivered. "Stan?!" Kyle said, once he recovered from his previous shock. Stan grinned, his face only inches away from Kyle's.

"I heard you were home," He said and winked at his friend, and pulled him into a warm hug.

Kyle returned the smile. _'I forgot how much you lead me on, you bastard…'_ Kyle thought as he leaned into the hug.

Kyle pulled away from the embrace and slowly got up off the bed. He could hear Stan's quiet moan of disapproval, but chose to ignore it, instead attending to his open window which was now letting cold air flow freely into his small room. Kyle let out a tired sigh and turned back to his bed.

"oh!" Kyle voiced his surprise, as a slow blush crawled onto his cheeks. While he was closing the windows, Stan had invaded Kyle's sheets and was currently occupying the better half of the eighteen-year-olds small bed. "What?" Stan grinned up at his shocked friend. "It's two thirty, I'm tired and cold," the patted the empty space next to him.

"hmph!" Kyle said in mock annoyance. "I'm getting an invitation to sleep in my own bed now?"

Stan's grin grew wider and he let out quiet laugh, reaching his hand out to Kyle in an attempt to pull him onto the bed. "C'mon!" He whined. "I'm cold in here all by myself!"

Kyle smirked. "Well you should have thought of that before you—" his thought was cut short by Stan's hand, which wrapped tightly around his small wrist and tugged at him playfully. This action, catching Kyle completely off guard, caused him to stumble and fall into an inevitable face plant upon the mattress.

"oof! Stan!" Kyle voiced in aggravation. "What was that—" But Kyle was stopped short once again, as Stan's hands wound around his waist, making his breath catch in his throat. Kyle shivered at the sudden change in temperature, caused by Stan's body heat. "Stan?" Kyle questioned.

"Tired." Stan mumbled into Kyle's shoulder. Kyle could feel a warm blush creep onto his face yet again, as Stan's hot breath trailed down his neck.

'_Fine'_ He decided finally, and tried to clear his mind of anything that would keep him from falling asleep, mainly Stan, and how he was currently holding him, in his bed.

'_Yeah…that's what I thought,'_ Kyle groaned. He wasn't going to be sleeping.


	2. A Restless Night

Despite his previous dilemma, the fact that his super best secret crush was lying next to him, Kyle was finally able to fall asleep, his redhead tucked into the crook of Stan's arm.

Stan on the other hand, was still awake.

_Very_ awake.

Stan Marsh had arrived home from college two days before Kyle. This meant that he had gotten a chance to rediscover his little town of South Park, and then realize how thoroughly boring it was without Kyle. Stan smiled down at the sleeping boy in his arms. Kyle's face was hidden from view, but a few beams of moonlight that peeked through the window illuminated the pale flesh on Kyle's neck. Stan smiled warmly and raised his hand to his best friend's face, reaching up and lacing his fingers through his soft, red, curls.

Kyle let out a small noise and Stan felt himself recoil, his face glowing brighter than sleeping boy's hair. Stan brought his hand up to his face and stared at it, as if it were some creature whose movements were out of his control. Then the embarrassed teen placed his hand over his eyes, temporarily transporting him to a pitch-black world.

'_What am I doing?'_ Stan asked himself in horror. Shutting his eyes, he began to replay the day's events.

Breakfast.

Boredom.

TV.

Boredom.

Lunch.

Boredom.

Arcade.

Boredom.

Stan groaned. It was no wonder that when he'd heard that Kyle had finally returned to South Park he immediately went to see him. Life was just dull without the redhead. He'd really missed him. Sure, phone calls were always an option, but they didn't compare to the real thing. Stan smiled down at the _real thing_, who was currently curled up comfortably beside him. Kyle snuggled up closer to Stan, letting out a contented sigh, and exposing more of the pale, soft skin on his neck.

Stan shook his hand free from the dark purple blanket that covered the two of them, and once again let it travel up to his best friend's face. This time, he let his fingertips graze the delicate skin from Kyle's collarbone up to his jaw line.

Kyle shifted in his sleep in response to Stan's wandering fingers, causing Stan's eyes to open wide with shock, realizing what he was doing. He drew his hand back, letting it rest at his side, and let out a sigh of relief as his friend continued to sleep. What had he been thinking? He mentally scolded himself. How would he have explained that one to Kyle? '_Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry dude. Just, um, feeling you up while you sleep?'_ Stan shook his head to get the scenario out of his head. He was sure that Kyle would love waking up to that one. Stan stared at Kyle intently, as if to make sure that his friend was absolutely sleeping. Kyle's breath was long and even, and he remained in the same position as he was in just a few minutes before.

'_Yeah,' _Stan thought as a wave of relief passed over him. Kyle was most definitely still sleeping. Absentmindedly, Stan brought his hand up and gently stroked his friend's hair.

'_SHIT!' _ Stan swore inwardly, and quickly withdrew his hand, as if burned by Kyle's fiery locks. But this time Kyle moved.

Stan's mind immediately began to panic, coming up with mountains of excuses and stories to tell his friend about exactly what he'd been doing.

"_nnn"_ Kyle lifted his body slightly as if he missed the contact from Stan's hand.

Stan stared in shock at his sleeping friend.

"K-kyle?" He questioned. Had he just…moaned?

"_mmm,"_ Kyle moaned again shifted closer to the raven-haired boy.

'_Holy shit!" _Stan's mind raced. He could feel a hot blush return to his cheeks. Kyle had rolled onto his back and his nightshirt hung loosely off his right shoulder. Stan looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms, a newfound curiosity filling his eyes. His blue eyes traced the pale skin on his friend's exposed neck, down to his bare shoulder. Stan was pretty sure that Kyle would be able to feel the heat radiating off of his beet-red face. Stan closed his eyes, trying to calm his frantic nerves.

'_Wow,' _Stan thought to himself slightly embarrassed. '_I-I really managed to work myself up…' _He ran a hand through his hair. _'I probably look like crap now too…' _

Stan's thoughts were instantly interrupted as he once again glanced down at his sleeping friend. This time, the moonlight was catching the tips of Kyle's curls, outlining his hair and face in an eerie halo.

Stan smiled, and brought his face down so that his lips almost touched Kyle's uncovered shoulder. Kyle's eyebrows twitched in confusion as Stan's warm breath collided with his sensitive skin. Stan hovered over Kyle's sleeping form, having a momentary battle with his conscience.

'_What am I doing?' _Stan questioned himself for what felt like the twelfth time that night. He glanced down at his friends sleeping face, which twisted, confused by Stan's sudden decision to pull away. Stan grinned.

'_Well…I guess it couldn't hurt…' _Stan thought as his smile widened.

'_I really want to hear him make that sound again…' _

And with that, Stan brought his lips down upon Kyle's collarbone, opening his mouth ever so slightly, and traced a line up to his neck with his tongue. When he had almost made his way up to Kyle's face, Stan stopped and began to suck gently upon the exposed skin on Kyle's neck.

"_aah!" _Kyle voiced, only slightly louder than a whisper.

Stan smirked and let his mouth wander across the sleeping boy's delicate features, stopping when he reached his ear.

"…Kyle," Stan breathed into his friend's ear, then took his earlobe between his lips.

"_aaaah!"_ Kyle moaned, louder than before, and arched his back, causing Stan to instantly jump away in surprise. The teenage boy could feel his pulse in his throat as he stared at his friend.

'_When did Kyle become so cute…' _Stan thought trailing off, as he realized how strangely he was staring at his best friend.

Stan mentally hit himself.

'_Shit! Shit! Shit! Stan Marsh! What the hell are you thinking?!? This is Kyle Broflovski here! Your super best friend!' _

"uugh…" Stan shuddered, trying to clear his mind. He'd try to fall asleep, like nothing had happened, he thought and slid his arm out from under Kyle's head.

"hmm? Stan?" Kyle questioned, awakened by Stan's sudden movement.

'_Oh no…'_ Stan glanced down at the boy who he'd just woken up.

Then he thought about everything he'd just done.

Then he thought about Kyle.

Then he thought about the noises that Kyle had made.

Then—

'_Ohgodnotnow…' _Stan thought in absolute horror.

Stan shifted his body uncomfortably in order to hide what he had freshly acquired, from a waking Kyle.

The mortified boy screwed his eyes shut, and prayed that Kyle would buy his sleeping act. He did not need Kyle to see this. Not now.

Thankfully, Stan's body, exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster the teenager had just taken it on, at last gave in and fell into a short, troubled, sleep. Allowing the boy a few hours of peace.


End file.
